A Fairer Fight
by Dory's human replica
Summary: Ever wondered how Jack Sparrow really got that compass? Or perhaps you want more of his background? Either way, read this! NONSLASH!


****

**DISCLAIMER: -**   I don't own anyone or anything because it all belongs to Disney. I'm just a lively wench who enjoys writing so don't beat me up over it…savvy??

****

**A/N: -**    Ever wondered how Jack got those gunshot scars he shows Elizabeth in the deleted scenes? Or perhaps you wonder when he learnt not to fight fair? THIS IS A NON-SLASH FIC WITHOUT ROMANCE BETWEEN JACK AND BOOTSTRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!! This is my first PotC fic and it will be a short one chapter thing and my next fics will probably be longer!!! Read and Review, please……thank-you!!!!!! Or you will feel my sword at your throat………..savvy???? Just kidding!!!! Enjoy the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

    It was a stormy day and there was no land for miles. In fact, the only sign of life was the Black Pearl, Captained by the infamous Jack Sparrow, being brutally tossed about. The crew were desperately trying to keep the ship under control, but to no avail. Jack Sparrow was steering the ship and barking orders to the crew.

"Let go the Starboard anchor!!!! Bail out the water!! Bill! Bill!?"

"What is it, Jack?"

"How long has this storm kept up?"

"Fourteen hours. The night fast approaches."

"Thank-you. Tell the crew to take cover in the cabins. Most of them are scared out of their wits!"

"And you?"

"I'll be fine up here."

"I'm staying with you. In case something bad happens."

"Fine, but get the crew under cover!"

"Will do, captain," Bill saluted Jack and began yelling for the crew to take cover.

*Below Deck*

  "Is everyone here?" Bill asked as he began to wring out his hair. He was tall and of average build with dark brown hair that reached his chin. His eyes were chocolate brown and his face was slightly lined. He was very righteous where the Pirates Code was concerned. He abided by it and was therefore considered a good man. However, he was not well liked among the crew as he was Captain Sparrow's closest friend and was usually the one that got all the exciting jobs.

"Aye, everyone's here," Barbossa, the first-mate, replied. Bill turned to leave but Barbossa cut in, malice lining his voice, "and where would ye be going, Bootstrap?"

"To help Jack…I mean…Captain Sparrow." And he fled out of the room.

*On Deck*

"The storm's easing off. I'll send the crew back. They've been down there for three hours!" Bill exclaimed.

"Tell them they're cowards. Oh, and Bill?"

"Yes?"

"You do know I would've made you my first mate if I could don't you? It's just I didn't want to fall out with the crew…"

"I know, Jack. Don't worry about it! Where's our next stop?"

"Tortuga. We need to stock up on some good quality rum!"

*Tortuga*

 The streets were noisy and the Pearl's crew made their way to the inn as soon as they arrived…although some went to find some willing wenches they could spend their money on!! Jack and Bill went to the inn for a _quiet_ drink. But it wasn't long before a fight broke out. A girl had slapped the leader of a gang of thugs threatening her gang of ladies. Instantly, another gang stepped forward to fight the men threatening their prostitutes!!!! Jack and Bill remained at their table. Jack looked highly amused by the fight and, being slightly drunk, got up and started cheering and laughing. That was when everything went wrong. 

    Bill watched his friend warily. Jack was younger than he and had had less experience of the Tortuga fights. Bill knew he would have to intervene if things looked like they were going to start getting messy. Bill had encountered these particular rival gangs before and had been unfortunate enough to get caught up in one of their fights. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to get hurt. The crew of the Pearl would take their chance to name Barbossa temporary captain and Barbossa would have the power to throw Jack off the ship along with himself. He edged forward on his seat as one of the thugs glanced in the direction of Jack.

"You laughin' at me 'n' me mates?"

"And so what if I am?" Jack staggered forward. Bill stood up and placed himself between the two men.

"Sorry, sir," he said to the thug, "he's a bit drunk…you'll have to excuse him…come on Jack."

"I'm a bit drunk mate," the thug replied, "but I'm not calling on my friends to fight my battles…or is the infamous Jack Sparrow just a simple-minded coward?"

"Jack…"

"Keep out of this, Bill. It's not your fight," he turned to the thug, "are you challenging me? Because I accept…and it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you…mate."

  Bill could do nothing. A challenge was a challenge and he couldn't interfere. The two fighters were circling. They drew their swords and lunged into a heated swordfight. Lunge, parry, duck, twist, swing, defend, attack, slash, clang. The sound of metal on metal filled the ears of Bootstrap Bill. This was only one of the many individual challenges going on in the bar at that particular moment in time. Bill turned to look round for any other members of the crew that might be fighting when a gunshot sounded. Bill whirled round, eyes wide. He saw every fight stop and all in the bar turned to see who had fired. Nothing appeared in the way of pain upon Jack's face. He took a shuddering breath before advancing at his enemy once more and it was only a few short moments before another shot was fired. This time, Jack clutched at his chest and made one last stab at his enemy. He thrust his sword into the thug's chest before stumbling. Bill kicked backwards at the thug restraining him and dashed to his friend's side. Jack coughed and blood spilled onto Bill's jacket. He stumbled once more and collapsed into Bill who caught him. He put Jack's right arm round his neck and supported him round the waist. He guided Jack out of the bar and back to the Black Pearl where the crew was waiting. 

"You're late, Bootstrap…" Barbossa stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jack and Bill could've sworn he saw glee on the face of the first mate, "Is he…"

"No," Jack opened his eyes, "I'm…not…dead…it takes more…than a couple of gunshot…wounds to…stop…me…" he slumped again. Bill looked down at him. Jack was pale and Bill's hands were thick with fresh, red blood. Jack needed help and Bill was going to make sure he got it. He told Barbossa that Jack had been shot twice and Jack added a couple of hateful words about the thug responsible every now and then before he was taken to his cabin and laid on the bed, unconscious.

*Crew's quarters*

  Barbossa rushed in, slamming the door behind him.

"Our plan didn't work! Sparrow's not dead. We'll have to think of something else. We're not as young as we used to be…in fact, our Captain's younger than most of us…or, at least, he looks it!" Barbossa paused, "we can't arouse suspicion. If it's murder then it will need to be subtle and we'll be needing to think of a way to do it without ol' Bootstrap seeing."

"But he's always with the Captain or watching us. How're we gonna manage it?" Pintel interjected.

"We'll lure him away – he'll be none the wiser to our plot. If we're lucky, we may even be able to pin it on him and kill him too!"

*Outside the door*

  Bill gasped. So it had been planned for Jack to die in Tortuga.

"I must warn Jack," he whispered under his breath. He turned to leave but was hauled back by Ragetti and thrown to the floor.

"What did you 'ear?"

"Nothing."

"Liar! You 'eard us and were gonna go warn your precious Captain, weren't you? I said, WEREN'T YOU?!"

"Yes," Bill hissed venomously, "you shall never get to him while I'm here."

"How touching. I s'pose you've been put at the wheel to steer us to the next port?"

"I was…but I'm not anymore. Not if you're planning to murder Jack."

*Captain's Quarters – later that night*

"Jack?" Bill whispered as he slowly opened the door.

"What?"

"I'm not going to steer the ship."

"Why not?" questioned Jack, sitting up, eyebrows raised.

"There's a plot. A plot to kill you…and me if worst comes to worst."

"Bill…aren't you being just a little over-cautious?"

"It's true – and I won't take the wheel."

"Fine – then get out."

"What?"

"OUT!!!"

'Great,' Bill thought as he left. The last thing he'd needed…or wanted…was to fall out with Jack.

    Jack had got up as soon as Bill had left. He called Barbossa to him.

"Now Bootstrap isn't gonna take the wheel you will have to do it."

"Only if I can know the location of the treasure! Bootstrap knows and everything should be in equal share."

"Very well…but don't tell anyone……………"

  Barbossa and the crew concocted a plan that night. The Captain had been naïve and so there was no need for outright murder. Next morning, there would be a mutiny.

*The Brig*

  Bill was still fuming next morning so he went to the brig to think. As he sat, hunched in a corner, he could hear commotion on deck and someone shouting for him. They were calling him Bill which could only mean one thing.

"Jack," he gasped, "they're gonna kill him!"

   He sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and made his way up onto deck. He saw Jack being forced to walk the plank. Bill looked from Jack to a small island nearby. This made it clear. It was a mutiny.

"You filthy bastards!" he swore as he moved forward to help Jack but he was restrained by four pirates and before he could free himself Jack had been shoved off the plank by Barbossa and Bo'sun.

"We're terribly sorry, mate………he must've slipped!" Barbossa and the crew burst into laughter. Bill was let go and the crew went to their quarters to celebrate. Bill saw Jack's effects lying by the plank. His sword, his compass, his hat, his coat…but no pistol. He picked them up and shuffled along the plank. Jack had begun to swim for the island as the boat had started moving.

"Jack!" Bill called. Jack turned and Bill continued, "I didn't want them to do that."

"I know…can you throw me effects down please?"

"Sure." Bill threw them down before being dragged to his feet by Barbossa.

"You next, Bill. Lock 'im in the brig. We'll deal with him in a few days where there's no chance of help…unless he apologises in the next few days."

*On the island*

    Jack stumbled onto the beach and looked at the rapidly disappearing Black Pearl.

"I'll get me ship back. Even if I have to die trying and never succeed…it's worth a shot!" and with that he staggered up the beach and started searching for food…or at least something decent to drink!!!!

**A/N: -**    I hope you liked that! I liked writing it. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. Please review and make me very happy! JJJJJJJJ Byeeeeeeeeeeeee xXxXxXx.


End file.
